sucked into minecraft
by tmstriff
Summary: yes I know you minecraft fans have read these types of minecraft fan fictions about a hundred times before, but I have a twist on things. this fan fiction is about a boy named Trevor that loves minecraft, this is also about how his family deals with his disappearance. After he gets sucked into the game of his dreams, he will find out its just a nightmare.
1. stuck in your own world

"Holy crap I'm tired." Trevor said sleepy as he opened his window. He lands on his bed face forward and tries to sleep. He begins to drift off when his cat feefee jumps up on his bed and lays down on his chest.

"feefee, get off me." Trevor says struggling. "You way like a thousand pounds."

"Meow!" feefee groaned getting comfortable. Trevor is a 13 year old boy who enjoys a good minecraft story; little did he know that he'd be in one.

"Get, OFF!" he shouted pushing his cat off of him. He then watched his cat slowly fall from his bed to the floor. Feefee stood up from the floor and walked out into the hall. Then Trevor drifted to sleep.

In the morning Trevor got up and slumped into the kitchen to find his mom cooking eggs and bacon.

"BACON!" Trevor's brother shouted from his room. "I CAN SMELLS IT!" Brendon ran into the kitchen in his footy pajamas, sliding into the other room. Trevor stared at his five year old brother with an irritated look.

"Mom I thought monkeys stay in the zoo." Trevor said, still looking at Brendon.

"I believe so." said his mom. "And I think we should bring him there.

"YES!" said Brendon running back to his room to get changed. Brendon thought the zoo was so amazing that he had to dress as an animal every time they went. Trevor stayed home sometimes just in case one of his friends would be there. He was very concerned about his reputation, so he rarely went anywhere with is little brother.

"Trevor, you're coming to the zoo this time ok. I mean it." His mother said with a harsh but kind voice.

"I know mom, but right now I need to do something." Trevor went to his room and texted his friends to get on minecraft. Then he plopped himself into his office chair and logged on

Trevor got on to the server that his friend made and waited for his friends. Just then, his phone buzzed and he looked at the screen. All of his friends said something like. "I can't get on today bro, sorry." Or "sorry dude I'm grounded."

"Bummer!" Trevor said as he pounded his keyboard. As his fist smashed the letters on his computer, an electric current went through the monitor and sucked Trevor in.

Trevor's mom walked into the room to get him and said. "I have been calling you for hours, lets go!"

When she saw the window open and Trevor missing she thought he ran away. Trevor's mom let out a scream and started crying she started blaming herself for his disappearance while Brendon stood in the doorway in a monkey costume crying his eyes out.


	2. awoken in minecraft

"What happened?" Trevor groaned. He looked around seeing nothing but a couple trees and grass, but something's not right about the scene, everything is a block.

"No, no, no." Trevor repeated over and over. "This can't be happening. I have read so many stories of this kind of stuff!"

He looked around rapidly. Searching for anything that could get him back, but all he saw was a couple of chickens and a herd of cows stampeding through the plains. He turned and saw a dense wooded area with scattered bushes and ponds.

"I must be dreaming." He said as he pinched his arm and chuckled.

Nothing happened, his smile faded and he stood there looking around frantically like he was looking for something.

"why me?" he said trying not to cry as he knelt down to the ground.

Then a little box appeared in his line of sight that said. "Polly joined the game" Suddenly he perked up and started dancing around.

"uhh dude, why are you dancing?" he said with a confused face.

"you joined, I thought said you wouldn't join today." Trevor said in a perky voice

"well I didn't mean to join I was on my computer and I got sucked into the screen."

"really me to." He said with a glum look. "we need to get out of here… if we can."

They started heading out through the woods and walked for awhile, then as if by magic the where teleported to a strange place. It was a jungle and they were right outside a temple.

"I'll go in first." Polly said as he walked through the door.

He walked to the back and went down the stairs. As he turned the corner he heard a click and saw an arrow fly out of a machine in the back. Before he could think it hit him in the shoulder.

"ahhh!" he screamed as he ripped out the arrow from his shoulder.

"Are you alright!?" Trevor asked.

"I'm fine!" his friend said angrily dodging another arrow.

He ran up to the dispenser and stuffed a piece of wool in the hole to stop the arrows.

"I need food." He exclaimed.

"Sure thing buddy, I'll go get some, you stay here." Trevor said as he set out into the jungle.

"Wait!" Polly said kind of weak. "Take this map so you can get back here."

Trevor took the map and set out for food.

-**hey I hope you like the story so far, the two people in the story are based off of me and my friend. He has a YouTube account so you can watch that if you like him subscribe. And tell him tmstriff sent you, his account is the mobcloberer.**


	3. cow hunting

"got to get food." Trevor said as he ran through the jungle dodging tree after tree as he sprinted.

He was getting to the edge of his map when he heard a familiar "MOOOooo"

"Well there you are." He said with an evil smile, lifting his sword.

Trevor dived into a bush, hiding from the cows so he wouldn't scare them. If he did they could stampede and possibly kill him. He thought for a while, and lounged at the first cow, hitting it so fast it died before it could spook the herd. He went on doing this until he had 10 steak and about 12 leather.

"ok." He said in a happy voice. "I have enough to make a shirt and some shoes. Which reminds me, I should get some wood."

He started punching the tree closest to him, as he punched he felt like he was being watched. Trevor turned around to see a baby cow that had followed him from the field.

"aww so cute." He said picking it up. "I think I will call you Steven."

He pet the creature for a bit and continued punching the tree. He collected 15 wood and set out for the temple, with his new pet fallowing behind.

As he reached the temple he saw a crafting table just outside the door. He made the clothes and a pick, and then went inside.

"What took you so long?" Polly said with a stern look.

"Hey I killed them as fast as I could." He said lying down the cloths next to Polly.

Polly put on the armor and ate some steak, as he finished the last peace, his wound healed up and the blood went away.

"It's like it was never there!" Trevor said in amazement.

"Oh shut up, it's not like you haven't played minecraft before." Polly said standing up and taking a couple sticks.

He began rubbing them together very fast. They began to smoke and then burst into a small flame. Trevor dug a pit and put some more wood in to make the fire bigger.

"I'll guard the door for the night." Polly said as he walked to the door.

-**thank you for reading this far; if you liked this story please leave a comment. If you didn't like this story, please leave a comment. Thank you ** ** -tmstriff**


	4. meeting wolfboy

The next morning Trevor woke up as Polly shook him with both of his arms.

"Wake up!" Polly said. "I made breakfast."

Trevor smelled bacon, and he half expected his little brother to run up the temple stairs screaming for the stuff. Trevor stood up and stretched a little, then walked up to a flat area and placed a few blocks.

"There" Trevor said. "A make shift table."

They sat and ate there bacon while Steven ate some grass that was growing next to a stump. Then all of a sudden Polly stood up and lifted his sword.

"What is it?" Trevor said.

"…" Polly didn't answer; he just stood there and listened.

"WOLF!" Polly shouted.

It jumped from behind the bush on the other side of the opening; he was alone and started running towards them. As it got closer it started looking not so like a wolf and more like a boy with a tail and wolf ears. Trevor was stunned, he was fast on all fours, faster than his little brother when it was his birthday.

Polly struck the wolf boy thing on the head with the butt of his sword and the wolf fell over.

"That thing isn't a wolf." Polly said flipping it over. It looked like a boy about 17 with a wolf hoodie.

"What or who is it?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know." Polly answered. "A new mob maybe but I don't think there was an update."

They stood there looking at the thing for hours, but then it started moving again. Polly pointed the sword at him as he opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" Polly demanded.

"I don't have a name!" he said. "People call me wolfboy."

"That's a funny name." Trevor said.

"I told you that I don't have a name." wolfboy said. "It's more of a…well um…I guess it's a name?"

"I knew it." Trevor whispered looking at the floor.

Polly invited the new friend to eat with them and agreed. As they ate Steven started getting restless and was running around in little circles mooing rather loudly.

"Can you shut that thing up?" wolfboy and Polly said at the same time.

As Steven and Trevor wrestled around, Polly and wolfboy had a deep talk.

"My Family left me when I was a kid." Wolfboy said.

"I'm an orphan." Polly said. "Trevor and I go to the same school."

"Like a school of fish? You don't look like a fish."

"No, school is where you go to learn stuff." Polly answered.

"So it's like a pack?" Wolfboy asked.

"Ya, kind of." Polly said.

Then Trevor came over drenched in water.

"I just rolled into a pond." He said shivering.

Polly and wolfboy tried to keep from laughing but to no avail. They both burst out laughing and started tearing up. Steven came over and jumped on Trevor, pushing him over. He started tumbling back down the hill and into the pond again, which in turn made them laugh harder.

"Holy crap!" Polly made out in between giggles.

"This cow is a genius!" wolfboy cackled.

That sat there laughing and crying until everything calmed down. Then they went out to find a real place to stay.

**So I know some people have read ****_cube land_** **by shado-chan and before you scream out that wolfboy isn't my character, I know. I got permission from shado-chan before I wrote this and I just thought he would be a good character in this story right now. He won't be here forever though. Other than that, thanks for the good feedback. I love you all thank you. -tmstriff**


End file.
